One little wish
by Thequietninja
Summary: Haruna is now fifteen, what happens when she makes a wish on the night of her birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**Thequietninja: Welcome everyone to my new story, and thanks to everyone who read my other one; _Before the beginning._ I'm am really**

** appreciated that who ever liked it,_ though I thought it was a bit crappy. _But anyway I hope that this story will be better. I am adding my oc**

** Haruna, as the main character. **

**Haruna: Hi everyone!**

**Thequietninja: I just hope that everyone will enjoy this. . .**

**Haruna: Don't worry they will or i'll send evil gummy bears at them *evil smirk***

**Thequietninja: Please no violence, now, do the d**isclaimer** .**

**Haruna: Thequietninja doesn't own kingdom hearts only me and the evil gummy bears.**

**Thequietninja: O.o**

* * *

><p>I remember it clearly, the night I had that dream. It was really strange, a voice called out to me and said this exact line to me:<p>

"In life, never just let things happen to you, but rather make things happen for you."

Is this. . . Is this like a warning? I don't know but, ever since that night I have been thinking a lot lately. . .the dream. . _That voice_. . .

* * *

><p>"Goodnight birthday girl!" I heard my friends say.<p>

"see you guys tomorrow!" I called back.

Yes, today was my 15th birthday and I just got back from a concert where I spent my whole day with laughter and shopping.

Today was a good day, not only did I have a great time but, I got many gifts from my two bestfriends.

I put my bags that I had on the porch beside me and took out my keys, unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Hmmm... mom isn't home for about two hours...what can I do to past the time?''

My dad had died in a car accident from a drunk driver 6 years ago, I was only 9 by then. I remember mom crying for a long time, she really loved my dad. I use to lock myself up in my room because I didn't want to cry in front of my mom. I wanted to be strong for her and not show any weakness. After awhile mom got over dad's death, she never dated again, she only said that her heart is only for one man, and that man was my father.

"I guess I could clean the house up before mom gets home."

I put my bags away near the couch, got out the cleaning supplies and went straight to work.

"After i'm done, i'm ordering take-out."

Soon I started on the dishes. Washing the left-over plates that I had this morning. Mom had got me last time about leaving my dishes in the sink. After awhile it was done and it was about 8 o'clock. She will be home in about 1 hour.

"Time to order some food!" I smiled. I haven't eaten since the concert and i'm starving!  
>I got my cellphone out of my pocket and dield my favorite food place; chinese, best food in the world! just thinking about it makes my mouth water. The phone rung a couple of times, they answerd, and I told them what I wanted.<p>

"That will be $5.95" the guy said.

"Okay, thank you!" I hung up the phone. 20 minutes for my food. . what can I do by then? Oh I know!

"Time to play kingdom hearts!" I ran into the living room and turn on the tv and hooked up my ps2.  
>I grabbed the kh2 disc and stuck it in the game console, then turned it on.<p>

"okay Haruna it's time to kick heartless butt once again!'' I said to myself.

As the main menu of the game came up I loaded my last saved game.

"let the bashing and thrashing begin!" So many minutes past by and I didn't even notice that the door bell was ringing. I look up from the screen, got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

It was a lady this time. She had long brown hair put up in a pony tail and hazel eyes. It looks to be that she is around in her 20's

"Thank you" I said. I've givin her my money and closed the door. I walked back over to the tv and sat my food down on the coffee table.

"Time for me to chow down!" I grinned._food at last..._

I grabbed my chopsticks and started eating. It felt like I was in heaven. food is soooo good! I look inside my bag of food and found a fortune cookie. I cracked it open and read what the small paper said. _**you will expirence something unusual tonight...** something _unusual? I shrugged it off and went back to eating. A couple of minutes later I was done eating and went to throw my garbage away.__

As I was walking back, I thought of something: _My gifts!_

I ran back into the living room near the couch and grabbed the bags that had my stuff from when I went shopping and the other what my friends gave me. My bag had clothes and the other one were presents.

"Lets see what they bought me" I looked into the bag and grabbed the first thing I saw.

A sketch book._cool_

I grabbed some other things that were inside the bag.

A art set that included: coloring pencials, a sharpener, and a easer

and last but not leaset. . .

A medium sized dark blue book bag. _I guess to put all this stuff inside._

"By tomorrow i'll be picasso" I sighed. mom should be here in 3. . .2. . .1 I heard a car pull into the driveway.

_Bingo!_

I went outside to meet my mom on the front porch.

"So...how was your day mom?" I asked her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"You know same old same old...How was yours dear?" she asked as we both went back inside. She had this _mysteriousbag in her hand. I wonder. . ._

"Today was awesome! My friends bought me an art kit for my B-day present." I told her.

"Oh thats great just the mention of that, I got you somthing too." The _mysteriousbag she was holding, she handed it to me._

"Oooohh what is it?" I was really excited!

"Look and see, I have to go take a shower" She went upstairs to her room. I looked inside and saw a medium size black box.

"Could it be a ring?" I opened the box and inside was a silver heart-shaped locket. I pulled it out of it's box and took a good look at it.

"It's beautiful. . . " I saw a small button at the top of the heart and pressed it. The locket opened up and inside of it was a picture of our family. my mom was in the upper right, my dad was in the upper left holding me, well my 5 year old self. I smiled.

I grabbed my littlle book bag and put all of my art thingies inside it, then slung it over my shoulder.

"I have got to thank her" I hummed a tune which was passion by utada hikaru. I wish I could meet the KH gang. My humming stopped when I heard a scream coming from upstairs.

_ mom. . . .?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thequietninja: OH NOOO Whats gonna happen next?<strong>

**Haruna:Is my mom okay? why did she scream?**

**Thequietninja: IDK but you have to find out on the next chappy!**

**Haruna:Awww. . . . .**

**Thequietninja: BUT, in the mean time please go check out Yachiru Hatake's fic's there AWESOME**

**Huruna: Until next time. . .**

**Thequietninja:PLEASE R&R!**

**Huruna:Or else. . . .*evil smirk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Now people here is the next chappy I hope you will enjoy it! oh and tell me about any errors I will try to fix them.**

**Haruna: Thequietninja doesn't own kingdom hearts only me. . . . .and the evil gummy bears. *glares***

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom. . . .?" <em>I called out to her, then I decided to run up the stairs. "_I hope nothing happened to her-"_

But it was to late.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. As soon as I ran to her door way to her room, I saw what could happen in a horror movie.

There by my moms lifeless body was a creature. The creature was all black and had bright glowing yellow eyes.

_Oh no. . .a h-heatless?_

I backed up slowly and as I did, it looked at me and started creeping slowly towards me. I heard a voice in my head:

_RUN!_

I sprinted down stairs and ran out the front door.

"holy shi-" I stopped in my tracks and my eyes went wide.

"This can not be happening." I said to myself. There were screams and cries every and people running away.

I looked up into the sky and saw a swirling ball of Darkness . It started sucking up houses, trees and anything else it could. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw tons of shadows crawling near me. I screamed and tried to run but, my foot got stuck in something. I looked down and a pool of darkness was forming around my feet, I tried to pull myself out but I was stuck.

"I'm too young to die!" I panicked.

I started to sink within the pool of darkness and the heartless enclosed on me, then, before I knew it I blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_". . .It is not our strength that makes who we are, but it is who we are that makes us strong enough to survive."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do not be afraid young one, for you have a strong heart and will that makes your light shines brightly"_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No, you are just unconscious but will wake very soon. . ."_

_"Why am I hear?"_

_"you will find out very soon. Believe in yourself and you can make it through your journey safely"_

_"J-Journey?"_

_"yes, remember: Stay within the light and you will be fine, but if you go with the darkness you will have trouble and have a hard time finding your light again"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>"where did she come from?"<p>

"I don't know but I found her by the alleyway near the usual spot."

"shhh! hayner I think shes waking up."

I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." I said. I didn't know who I was talking to, I just answered them. Then my eyes adjusted and I see who was talking to me.

I gasped.

It was olette who was talking to me. I looked behind her and saw hayner and pence by the entrance of the usual spot.

_'This is so not real! _

_. . .okay, i'm gonna act like I don't know them.'_

"I'm olette and over there is hayner and pence"

I put on a fake smile.

"I'm haruna nice to meet you"

I held out my hand to her. She smiled and shook it.

"Soooo. . .where are you from? I never seen you around here before." pence asked.

"I. . .uh.. don't remember." I lied.

"so you have nowhere to live?"

"I guess not." I frowned. I really don't want to talk about what happened to my home. _'mom. .'_

"Don't worry we'll help you find a home."

"Thanks, but-" hayner cut me off.

"would you like to wonder the streets for the rest of your life?" he said.

"No. . . "

"well, lets get going!" Both hayner and pence ran outside, leaving me and olette alone.

"come on haruna"

She offered me a hand and we both set out on a journey of finding me a home.

* * *

><p>"So who is this girl and where did she come from?" A guy in a black cloak asked.<p>

He and some other man wraped in red bandages that covered his entire face were in a room with buzzing computer screens, talking.

"I do not know, but it seems that she has made friends with those three kids."

"Lets just keep a close eye on her, just in case" The guy folded his arms across his chest.

"Indeed." The other man replied.

* * *

><p>So olette and the guys couldn't find a place for me to live, so olette offered me to stay with her and her mom and I agreed.<p>

"Thanks olette it means a lot."

I smiled. The four of us were sitting at the top of the clock tower eating sea salt icecream.

Believe me it tastes better than it sounds.

"Oh it was nothing, I wouldn't want you to be homeless. It's the least I could do." She smiled.

For the past hour olette has become a sister to me, I don't have any siblings, but this is a start. And so has pence and hayner they were like brothers.

"hey guys would mind if I take a look around town for a bit" I asked.

"Sure but, don't run into seifer, he's bad news" Hayner warned.

"Okay." Then I got up, waved to them and left.

"lets see. . .where should I start first?"

I pondered on where to start my adventure looking around town. The creepy hole in the wall that leads to the old mansion or the sandlot? Even though seifer and his gang might be there, hayner told not to go near them. Hey what's living without having a few risks?

"To the sandlot it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thequietninja: Short, yes? I know but, I was in a bit hurry to get this chapter over with, and I have one more day until I go back to school from my spring break. So chappys will be VERY slow.<strong>

**Haruna:awww. . . school sucks!**

**Thequietninja:I know, but I need my education right?**

**Haruna:I guess. . .**

**Thequietninja: So bye guys, Oh and please R&R! It makes me happy! =3**


End file.
